


He's gonna kill us. (Or maybe not)

by Sanhaim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ableist Language, M/M, Mpreg, OC's abound here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/pseuds/Sanhaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's employees are scared to death of him, he's easily the most frightening thing in the building. But apparently the only thing that scares them more than his glower is him, smiling.<br/>A 5+1 of Sterek, from the standpoint of Derek's employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek meets Stiles

If you had to ask Delaney about Derek Hale she would say that he was a very good employer. Mostly because, he was. The head of his division that was one of the most productive ones in the company. Those under him enjoyed the benefits of having a boss who was understanding, generous and kind.  
However, if you asked them, they would say that they worked under the thumb of an unforgiving tyrant who watched them over their shoulders. Didn't tolerate weakness, (If you came in sick there was a very good chance he would find you and leave you believing that you'd be thrown out the window for your illness) ran his division with an iron fist, and never, ever smiled.  
Delaney knew how they felt, she worked at the front desk. She wasn't actually a secretary, though she looked like one of their stereotypes. Tiny, petite and mousey, she was also a pooka who did the job because she liked messing with assholes, was paid to throw people through walls, and the Hale family actively encouraged both traits. Especially her superior Peter, who cackled at her work sometimes.  
Every morning Derek Hale had a routine, he'd walk in, case in one hand, traveler's mug of coffee in another. He'd scowl at her as he waited for her to finish checking his badge. (Never complaining or demanding to be let in without checking, just a scowl) Then he'd take it back as she buzzed him through.  
So, when he broke it, like today, it was a little bit disturbing. For the first time since she started to work there. Derek had come in late, not just late but almost ten minutes late, his customary mug of coffee replaced by a cardboard one from the shop down the street. That's not the weirdest thing though, it's that he's distracted, looking down at his phone without a hint of his normal scowl, acknowledging her with a nod as he stayed glued to his cellphone.  
It's freaky, and it throws her off, enough so that it's not until hours later, near the end of the day that two people come down from his floor. They're complaining about how he nearly drove one of the people who worked for him to tears with his eyebrows alone over a stupid mistake that she feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a bit more on this. Derek would have actually been early to work, he stopped at a coffee shop because his pot at home fell and broke.  
> He meets at the shop Deputy Stiles Stilinski who was just getting off his shift. They hit it off and ended up talking, making Derek late. Derek spends most of the next several hours talking to Stiles via text and sets up a date with him for the next time they're both free


	2. First Date

Arthur worked under one of the Hales, normally a good thing since the Hale family tended to be excellent bosses. But he had the misfortune of working under Derek Hale. The one who's benefits only barely made up for his personality. Thankfully though Arthur was very low on his particular totem pole, so he didn't have to deal with his boss very often. Not like Derek's assistant Erica, who worked with him more than anybody else, who dealt with it, Arthur was sure, by heavily medicating, with something a lot stronger than the alcohol that couldn't affect a werewolf.  
Today though, he wouldn't be allowed that comfortable distance from his boss. Because today he had made a mistake, and while it had been corrected Derek needed to be informed of it anyways. It took him several minutes to build himself up go face the terror of the Hale family, and he thinks that he's ready for it. Right up until he sees Derek, through the glass that leads into his office, He's working, but Erica is sitting on his desk, flipping through the pages of a report.  
She's gleefully teasing him over something, it's not uncommon, Erica is somebody who needs to tease the people around her, to drive them to distraction one way or another. Derek is just her favorite target, normally though he scowls at her as he tries to ignore her, glowering down as though trying to vaporize her with his eyes alone. Today he's blushing, red coloring his face, heading down his neck, even his EARS are red. He's blushing and he looks pleased.  
Arthur can handle many things, glowers, glares, homicidal eyebrows and Derek's biting sarcasm. He can't handle that, because he knows that is how his boss looks when he finally gets word that he can kill any of the morons that Derek is forced to work with. He takes a step back, because Derek is going to kill them all now and get away with it and Arthur doesn't want to be the first, last, or any of the people in the middle to be ripped to pieces.  
Instead Derek's eyes focus entirely on him and suddenly the blush is gone along with the pleased look. Replacing it is the normal borderline serial killer stare that Arthur has never been so happy to see in his life because it means that he isn't going to die. Erica walks past him, laughing now, as Arthur goes in to talk, absolutely secure now that he isn't going to be killed by his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the day after the first date. Derek planned it, and chose without knowing it Stiles favorite restaurant and the classic horror movie marathon that he's wanted to watch for over a month.  
> Erica is Derek's assistant, the Pepper Potts to his Tony Stark. She's teasing him mercilessly because he's been in a good mood with a goofy smile since his date. Without any sex happening, although his employees aren't aware of it, the two of them are texting back and forth constantly.


	3. Derek realizes that Stiles is his Anchor

Jessica worked with tech support, which means that she fixes everything that breaks in the building. Mostly stupid mistakes that they could fix themselves if they had an ounce of brain power. It's drives her crazy a lot to go up and down multiple floors to click a single button, today though it's different. She has a copier that prints everything out in Spanish, not English, she doesn't even know how, she's almost scared to know how, exactly it manages to change the language.  
To make matters worse, it was on the same floor as Derek Hale. Who was probably the most frightening person in the building. Apparently he's gotten better over the past two or so years, rumor saying that he was in a threesome with Erica and Boyd. So far though, she had not seen the division manager, but she also had not had any progress in fixing the copier. She's getting close to giving up and throwing it out of a window in frustration when she turned around.  
Standing there, his eyes on her and the copier, a folded up jacket in his arm is Derek Hale. Jessica almost flinches when her heartbeat picks up because she knows that he can hear it. Oh god he can probably smell how badly he had managed to scare her, even if he wasn't showing it, no his eyes moved back to her and there's exasperation now.  
But he turns it back to the copy machine and twitches, shifting the jacket, and she's sure that's the batman logo on the front. He snorts softly, shaking his head before twitching slightly, as though listening to something that had him slightly puzzled.  
"It's not a tech problem. There was a gremlin. It's been dealt with but the man we have to fix what it did has not yet reached this floor." Jessica almost groaned, because all of that work, that frustration, was apparently because nobody decided to tell tech support about the gremlin, she started to pick up her tools when a small noise of surprise caught her attention. Expecting to see Derek looking at her ass, she found him, staring into space, ears literally twitching as he listened to something, a small smile forming as he did.  
Before she could comment though, he left going down towards the stairwell. Jessica shrugged, figuring that he was going to meet Erica and Boyd for something, picking up her tools. She was nearly done when a roar ripped through the entire building, rattling windows and objects on tables, loud enough that some literally fell over. Everybody stood around, looking for the source as Erica ran out of her own office towards the stairwell, snarling at them to get back to work.  
A few minutes later the cops got there and while most of them were watching as Derek was lead out the front, with a man on a stretcher, Jessica watched from the back of the building as a lone cop lead out a woman. She was wearing a dark colored coat and was being treated very gently.  
Rumor spread about what had happened for months afterwards, it turned out that a photographer had been stalking one of the interns. He had gotten into the building due to a fluke (Delaney was on vacation apparently) and tried to rape her in the stairwell when Derek stopped him. Jessica could only remember that smile that he gave before he headed towards it. By the end of the month she had gotten herself transferred to a different state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.ebay.com/itm/DC-COMICS-BATMAN-MENS-HOODED-JACKET-XXLARGE-NEW-2XL-Fleece-Inside-WARM-and-SOFT-/121177081444 This is the jacket that Derek bought for Stiles, not for any particular reason, he simply saw it and got it for Stiles because he knew Stiles would love it. It's something he does fairly often actually.
> 
> Derek and Stiles at the time of this chapter had been dating for about a year and a half and have been discussing Stiles moving in with Derek.
> 
> In this one Derek was going to go out for lunch with Stiles, which is why he was leaving. What he heard was Stiles' heartbeat, from the sidewalk in front of the building. He took the stairs because it was faster than the elevator, and was stunned to find creepy stalker! Matt trying to rape an intern there, thus the roar. Stiles pulled him off before he could kill Matt.
> 
> The cops questioned Derek and the Intern but didn't press charges against him. The Hale family provided the cash for the intern's doctor and therapy bills. Peter almost killed the man who Matt had bribed to be allowed in.


	4. Stiles asks Derek to marry him

Julia had worked alongside of Derek for nearly a week. It was an odd mixture of pleasant and nerve wracking. Derek himself had been nothing more than polite, attentive and professional. But Julia had come into this fully warned, about Derek Hale, how he had his employees scared stiff, though he had apparently had lightened up the last few years. (According to rumor it was because Derek had entered into a threesome with Erica and Boyd. Which most believed confirmed when Boyd and Erica had gotten engaged six months ago. Though when she had found out Erica had laughed herself almost into unconsciousness)  
There are a few things that are consistent throughout the rumor mill, that Derek is frightening and will glower at her whenever they meet. That he'll get random texts throughout the day that he'll not reply to, and that the only thing more frightening than his glare is his smile. The last was believed to be because it meant that he was going to be able to seriously harm somebody. They pointed to the thing that had happened in the hallway two years ago as an example, that apparently he had been smiling just before he nearly killed an intern's stalker.  
What made the entire experience the worst though, that set her really off balance was the fact that Mr. Hale, for all his professionalism, seemed to be worried about something. The entire floor seemed to notice and be affected by it, glancing at him once or twice when they thought that he wasn't looking. It was like they were just waiting for him to snap and go on a killing spree or something, despite her self mockery, they were definitely getting to her.  
It only gets worse as time goes by, each and every time that she catches him checking his phone when he's alone and has a spare moment, always with a small frown that's wiped back to professionalism as she enters. Each and every time though, the tension and the nervousness would just get worse though. By Friday morning she was grateful that this was the last day.  
Except this day, he came inside smiling. In Derek's defense, it wasn't a mean one, it was small smile, decidedly unfair since it took his already gorgeous face and made it, if anything even more desirable. But combined with the tension that had been growing since the first day that she walked in there, and the stories of what had happened with the intern's stalker.  
She inched away from him almost by accident, watching as coworkers cringed away from Derek who didn't seem to notice their reactions. Which was even worse, because even for a werewolf Derek seemed to notice everything, she started to wonder if maybe they should start looking for a body when he stopped in front of her. Which, was even worse, because that small smile from a distance had nothing on the almost literal wave of nearly gleeful happiness that came off of him.  
"You look sick." He commented, taking her all but forgotten papers from her hands, a small flash from a gem on a ring on his hand all but forgotten. "Go home before you infect anybody else." Julie nodded vaguely and all but ran out, followed by a few of the other people there, seemingly unnoticed by Derek. When she got home she started to throw up, because even though it had just been a smile, it had been probably the most terrifying thing she had seen in her life. She reached for the glass she kept on her sink to fill with water to wash out her mouth, seriously considering looking for a job at a different company, before deciding to request to never have to work with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek here is more of a victim of a bad reputation than anything else. Well more so than normal. Julia just let the stories about him get to her more than anything else.  
> Derek and Stiles, by this point, had been together for about six years and lived with one another for three of them. Stiles had started planning a romantic night in order to propose to him. Derek, of course noticed his preoccupation and took it the wrong way, thinking that Stiles was going to leave him. Hence the building nervousness, and why he was so happy the next day.


	5. Derek finds out that he's pregnant

Jordan transferred into Derek Hale's department knowing his reputation. It didn't matter to him though, he knew the quality of his work, and being under him would put Jordan on the fast track for success. All he had to do was make himself indispensable to the werewolf's work. Which he was fairly sure that he had managed to do by the time that six months had passed.  
It honestly wasn't that hard, all he had to do was keep his head down, do his work and a little bit more. The werewolf wasn't like all the rumors had depicted him, not by any stretch of the imagination a friendly person he wasn't the vicious brute that everybody believed him to be either. Most of his current anger for the past several days, has been because he's been sick, looking fine until he runs out and throws up. He's heard his coworkers, talking in the breakroom, about it, and what they think was doing it, because werewolves just don't get sick. The most popular theory is that he's taking up drinking wolfsbane infused alcohol, which means that he'll be removed from his position over them. The most outlandish was that he was a carrier that had managed to get himself pregnant without a mate. The latter made Jordan laugh, because he knew what Carrier's looked like, soft, weak, needy things, and Derek Hale was anything but.  
That day Jordan was late, by about twenty minutes. He had called that he would be, after seeing the traffic jam caused by a car crash. By the time that he had gotten there the entire floor was a nervous wreck, the reason apparently because Derek had come to work that day happy. Not just happy but goofy smile, feet not touching the ground, full smile that was just as gorgeous as it was terrifying. He hadn't, yet, started to thrown up, and whispers had already begun to circulate that it was because the theory of his being poisoned was true and that he had killed the person who had been doing the poisoning last night.  
The day drags on, miserably, and his boss isn't helping. By midday he's willing to admit that there's something fundamentally wrong with seeing the man randomly burst out into a giant smile, like he was trying to control himself but couldn't. It doesn't help that he gets paired up for an important assignment with what he considered the worst person.  
Mary Stratton was around forty, and apparently had been working at the company even longer than their boss had been. He had to admit, he may not have had much problem with her, her work was precise, understandable and correct. If she hadn't worked at a pace that a snail could have beaten, apparently she had some kind of disability, though he wasn't sure, considering that she sure as hell didn't look like a retard. He really didn't want to be connected to her when it finally showed itself and got him fired along with her.  
Technically they weren't late, having another three days before the project was due. That being said he wanted to turn it in today, to use Derek's, possibly homicidal, good mood to his own advantage. He's got other projects, of course, less important things that require his attention.  
Mary, when he comes in view of her desk, is hard at work, typing at the screen her attention is focused on, a cup of coffee long since cold forgotten next to her keyboard. Ignoring him until he was leaning almost at her desk, before sparing him a glance.  
"There was a mistake in the planning stage, I've sent it back to be corrected." She didn't stop typing as she spoke, turning to check something on the paper next to her.  
"It should be ready the day after tomorrow." Jordan frowned, studying her, he hadn't seen a mistake there.  
"You sure about a mistake? Considering...." He drifted off, as she stopped and stared at him, managing to look down her nose at him even though she was sitting down.  
"Considering what Mr. Forrest?"  
"How you're limited, after all." he shrugged, "I wouldn't think that somebody of your capability would be able to really keep up." He ignored the way that quiet quickly rippled towards them from the direction of Hale's office, intent on the woman in front of him.  
"I see. Well considering how _limited_ I am, it must be a great surprise to know how much better I am at things, such as common courtesy, and not being a bigoted asshole than yourself. Perhaps you should try pulling your head out of your ass and try taking some lessons in understanding before you talk about the _capabilities_ of another." Jordan jerked backwards, silence slamming down on them as his anger took hold and he jerked his hand as though to hit her.  
"You retarded bitch..." His words were cut off, by a growl from behind, more enraged animal than human. Behind him stood Derek, eyes glowing blue, his face shifted, and when he opened his mouth it was full of sharpened teeth.  
"You have ten seconds to get out of the building, before I throw you out of the window." His voice was almost trembling in controlled rage, the force needed to keep the werewolf from actually throwing him out of the window causing him to shake. Jordan opened his mouth to protest before it died in his throat, as Derek roared in his face, causing him to stumble backwards and run towards the stairs and away from the enraged werewolf.  
He didn't turn back to look, or he would have seen Derek watching his retreating back, before shifting back and turning to ask Mrs. Stratton if she was alright after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things to be explained in this one.  
> First, the Hale's have a very strict anti-harassment policy, which Jordan was well aware of. He's actually VERY lucky that Derek didn't throw him out the window.
> 
> Derek just found out that he's pregnant the night before. While Stiles was away on a case (Stiles is now a detective). he's keeping it to himself for the day so that he can tell his husband first.
> 
> Mpreg in this universe is a purely magical thing, biologically it's impossible. That means that normal humans, likes Stiles and most of the population, have no magic Cannot have either carriers (men who can get pregnant,) Or Breeders (women who can impregnate). The more magic your species has, the more likely you're going to be a carrier or breeder. Magic using humans are at the bottom of the scale, dragons and phoenixes are at the top. Werewolves are higher up than most so they're fairly common.  
> Technically if gods existed, their ability to have children without a partner (Odin giving birth to the valkries, Zeus and Athena, Uranus having Aphrodite with Seafoam)


	6. The new arrival

Erica was not originally part of the Hale pack. Hell, she hadn’t even been born a werewolf, taking the bite when she was 18 and could legally ask for it. Her parents had disowned her for requesting the bite, but it had been legal and when she had opened her eyes, the next day with the realization that she didn’t have to take those pills. Didn’t have to worry about seizures, or people with cameras, of those who saw something different to mock or torment. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was truly alive for the first time.

Weirdly enough, she hadn’t done well underneath her first Alpha, that didn’t mean she didn’t like and respect him, that she would ever be anything other than grateful for what he had given her. But she had chafed under him and had eventually, with his blessing, left the pack. 

It had been a stroke of pure luck that had gotten her hired to be Derek Hale’s personal assistant. It had taken them three minutes to become friends, two months to meet the Hale pack, and five months to become part of it. If getting the bite had made her truly live for the first time, becoming part of the Hale pack had given her the life that she had always craved. 

One of the added bonuses of being where she was, was that she got to witness the epic romance of Derek and Stiles. Two people for whom the statement ‘love at first sight’ had been invented for. She had teased Derek mercilessly at his love struck face at each and every text, helped him pick his clothes for his first date. Had known that Stiles had become Derek’s anchor before her packmate had, and reassured him when Derek had thought that Stiles was going to break up with him. (The only person who didn’t think it was a proposal was Derek himself) She had been the best woman at the wedding, (the bachelor party had been far too much fun.) She was the godmother, along with Laura of the soon to be born baby. Even if she couldn’t, yet, pronounce his name.

At the moment though, she was waiting in the hospital, listening to Derek scream as he gave birth, crushing Boyd’s hand in her own as the screams turned into howls. The entire pack was there, now, filling the floor to bursting and flinching at every noise from the doors. They had been there for hours now, with no sign of the new addition to their family, though Derek’s swearing was getting more and more creative. 

It took six hours, in the end, for baby ŚwiĘtomierz to be born. Coming into the world loud and healthy to his new, doting fathers and the pack waiting outside already cooing in delight as he met his relatives. Her gift, a plush blue wolf, was the first one given to him, placed on the table near the hospital’s crib while he himself was in his grandfather John’s arms. When she finally got to hold him it was while Derek was still sleeping off the birth, Stiles laying next to him and his family allowing, at last, for the rest of the pack to see him. Like herself they were talking excitedly about all the ways that they planned to spoil the new addition rotten before she looked at Boyd and told him that she wanted one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Hale pack, in this universe, isn't related to the Hales at all. But the baby is the first grandchild of Alpha Hale, which makes this a VERY BIG THING. Thus all the excitement among them. 
> 
> Erica and Boyd end up having identical twin girls a year and a half later. Amber and Matilda.
> 
> Stiles and Derek have four more children, including twins of their own, most of which have just as weird names as ŚwiĘtomierz.


End file.
